FLOR DEL NORTE
by sansastark99
Summary: Margaery había hecho la oferta , los lannisters no se habían negado. Sansa se casaría con willas.


**FLOR DEL NORTE**

**1307 palabras **

**willas&sansa **

**disclaimer :** los personajes pertenecen a mi escritor favorito , GRRM!

**Summary :** margaery había hecho la oferta , los lannisters no se habían negado .Sansa se casaría con willas.

**¡hardlove,esto calmara un poco tu curiosidad ! :)**

**¡no le perdonare nunca a george que no la hubiera casado con willas !**

**nota del autor : **imaginen a willas como el hombre mas apuesto de los 7 reinos y ciudades libres ,fin :).PERDÓN POR LA ORTOGRAFÍA , SOY MUY MALA.

**sansa :**

Margaery había hecho la propuesta .

Los lannister no se habían negado .Margaery se casaría con Joffrey , no lo veían como una amenaza .

-willas tiene un defecto en una pierna , pero tiene un gran corazón. Me leía cuentos , cuando tan solo era una niña pequeña y me dibujaba estrellas - dijo Margaery ,mirando hacia el vació , como si estuviera anhelando esos momentos...

La observe sin decir ni una palabra ,Margaery parecía perdida en sus pensamientos , seguramente recordando cuando era pequeña , así como lo hacia ella , recordando a Bran , Robb , Arya , Rickon y hasta a Jon .

-Lo vas a amar mucho - dijo mirándola a los ojos - tiene muchos talentos , te va a encantar .

Solo asentí , yo ya no amaba a nadie , mi corazón estaba sin fuerzas ,solitario y completamente destruido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a empacar mis pertenencias , de un instante a otro comenze a llorar al borde de la cama , llorando y a la vez rezando a todos los dioses por mi vida y la de mi familia. Alguien toco la puerta. me puse de pie y la abrí.

-Shae-dije sonriendo.

-lady sansa -me respondió.

Cerro la puerta y me ayudo a terminar de empacar ,dejando solo el vestido que iba a usar el día de mi partida del desembarco del rey , para dirigirme a Altojardin.

-no llore mas , mi lady , seguro que estará mejor aya , estará a salvo aya , con los tyrells - me dijo mientras cerraba un baúl .

Shae se despidió con un abrazo y salio , me acosté en mi cama , pensando en que los lannister me habían destruido la vida .

* * *

**willas :**

se despertó muy temprano . el sol comenzaba a entrar por su ventana , se levanto de su cama con el apoyo de su bastón . su prometida , lady Sansa stark de invernalia ,llegaba hoy , antes del ocaso .

Había preparado todo , para que fuera perfecto o que acercara a serlo. Su hermana Margaery le había mencionado que los pastelillos de limón eran los favoritos de lady sansa y también que Lady Leonette , la esposa de garlan , le enseño a tocar el arpa .

Para la cena , cuando llegara , tenia pastelillos de limón para el postre ; fue a la habitación donde se hospedaría Lady Sansa hasta que contrajeran matrimonio , observo que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no le faltara nada . llamo a sus criados .

-quiero vestidos para lady sansa , de la medida de margaery , verdes , azules ,grises, rosados ,-**nada de lannisters** pensó -nada de rojo con dorado ;también un arpa , un peine bañado en oro , esencias florales y por ultimo 2 doncellas que la atiendan .

willas se sonrojo , había pedido mucho .

-si mi señor - respondieron los criados .Todo estaba listo , solo faltaba ella .

* * *

**sansa:**

El sol se estaba ocultando , el camino había sido largo, pero se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se sentía en el Desembarco del rey , no tenia a Joffrey a su lado ,ni a la reina . Durante el recorrido hacia Altojardin, pasaron por el _camino de las rosas _, realmente era hermoso ,había diversidad de flores y muchos arboles con frutos ; pero ahora había llegado a Altojardin y allí todo era mas bello . Llego junto a lady Leonnete , una agradable mujer que le había enseñado a tocar el arpa .

Se bajaron del carruaje , todos los tyrells la estaban esperando , lord Mace ,Lady Alerie y ser Garlan. Ser Loras tyrell y Margaery se encontraban en la fortaleza roja .

Y el del bastón de madera , willas , su futuro esposo. Era un poco mas alto que ser Garlan ,tenia el cabello castaño oscuro , y para su sorpresa mas apuesto que sus dos hermanos , aunque no quería caer de nuevo y enamorarse de la apariencia .

Todos se saludaron con la respectiva cortesía y Willas le dirigió una mirada muy profunda , mientras le besaba la mano derecha .

La llevaron a la habitación , tenia 2 doncellas .

-un baño ,por favor -dijo sansa.

Abrieron una puerta pequeña que estaba dentro de la habitación , allí había una tina de mármol blanco. Una doncella le enjabono la espalda y la otra le lavo el cabello .

Se puso un vestido verde , y fue a cenar con los tyrell . Así fue durante una semana mientras conocía a los tyrell y a Willas , por su puesto.

Después de uno de los tantos banquetes , Willas la llevo a su habitación.

- lord Willas ... - la interrumpió.

-Willas , solo Willas - respondió regalando-le una sonrisa.

-lor .. Willas , le quería agradecer por los vestidos , el arpa , por todo - dijo sonrojandose.

- con gusto mi lady , solo prométame que algún día , tocara una canción en el arpa , solo para mi -dijo colocando sus ojos sobre ella .

-por su puesto , Willas.

Cada día conocía mas a Willas , y le gustaba mucho su comportamiento , todo un señor.

Al día siguiente , quería estar agradable , encontró un vestido azul en el armario ,y se peino como lo hacia en invernalia , dos trenzas sobre la cabeza y el resto del cabello suelto. Alguien toco la puerta , era su prometido .

- Mi señora permitirme elogiarla esta noche , se ve como la mas hermosa de todas las flores del norte -dijo extendiéndole un brazo , mientras ella se ruborizaba y lo recibía .

Hablaron de varias cosas, se dirigían al salón principal , cuando tocaron el tema del Desembarco del rey , cuidadosamente le contó las terribles cosas que Joffrey le hacia .

Antes de entrar al salón principal , Willas tomo sus manos .

-Aquí nadie te hará daño , mi flor del norte -dijo con ojos sinceros .

Sansa quiso tocar su rostro , besarle , pero recordó que después de todo seguía siendo una dama .

Sansa detallo el lugar , el salón era casi tan grande como el que recordaba en invernalia , había música , comida e hidromiel , vino y muchas personas bailando .

Sansa se sentó junto a willas , converso con lord Mace tyrell , con lady Alerie hablo sobre los deliciosos pastelillos de limón que hacían en invernalia ; con lady Leonnete sobre el arpa y canciones . Willas solo la miraba y le sonreía coquetamente mientras ella hablaba y se sonrojaba violentamente .

Sansa sonrio , verdaderamente con felicidad que antes no veía ni en sus sueños . No quería irse de Altojardin , temía que si abriera los ojos un poco mas , se despertara y todo fuera un solo sueño .

Bailo con ser garlan tres canciones completas ; mientras bailaban sansa sentía la atenta mirada de su prometido , se sintió un poco incomoda y un poco torpe ,ya que su mirada no dejaba que su cuerpo y mente trabajaran correctamente .

Después de todo el banquete , para el postre dieron pastelillos de limón ,miro a lady Alerie y esta sonrio ,era perfecto , solo faltaba toda su familia y sus lobos huargos ,**lady - **pensó con tristeza .

Willas la acompaño hasta su habitación , cuando llegaron a la puerta , la miro a los ojos y le sonrio ; con la sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella .

-dentro de media luna nos casaremos .

Aunque fuera muy precipitado , Willas le cogió el rostro con sus dos manos , soltando su bastón y sosteniéndose con solo una pierna .

La beso , la beso y le gusto -**al parecer , a el también le gusto **- pensó muy feliz , fue un beso cálido y suave - **no creo que este mal besarle , lo deseo , ademas sera mi esposo **-.

Sansa se agacho con delicadeza y le dio el bastón .

-gracias...descansa mi hermosa flor del norte - le dijo antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo y Sansa ya en su habitación recordara como los labios de willas tocaban los suyos .

fin .


End file.
